Archer (Simo Häyhä)
Backstory Archer is a Heroic Spirit who is able to be summoned for the Holy Grail War. Archer's True Name is Simo "Simuna" Häyhä. A real-life war hero, he became legendary in his home country of Finland for his exploits against the Soviet Union during the Winter War of 1939. For a hundred days he fought in sub-zero temperatures, killing hundreds of Russian soldiers and terrifying the invading forces with his inhuman marksmanship, earning him the title The White Death. Personal Statistics Servant Stats Strength: D Endurance: D Agility: D Mana: E Luck: C+ Noble Phantasm: B Class Skills * Independent Action: B * Presence Concealment: A+ Personal Skills * Clairvoyance: C+ * Double Summon: B Noble Phantasm * Talvisota: Anti-Unit, Anti-Team, Anti-Army C+ Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Archer, Simo Häyhä, "The White Death" Origin: Nasuverse Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Archer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Marksman, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Mid-Low, All Servants possess the ability to heal minor wounds through their connection to their Master), Soul Manipulation (All Servants are able to consume the souls of living beings to restore their mana), Intangibility and Invisibility (Can turn into Spirit Form to become intangible and virtually undetectable), Pocket Reality Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Can generate a Reality Marble that replicates the conditions of the Winter War), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age) Attack Potency: City level (Should be at least as strong as the Archer of the Fifth Holy Grail War) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Even relatively slow Servants like Gilgamesh are capable of evenly fighting with Servants this fast) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than human athletes) Striking Strength: Unknown (Fights primarily with firearms) Durability: City level (Should be at least as durable as Archer) Stamina: Virtually limitless as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Several hundred meters with his submachine gun, several kilometers with his rifle Standard Equipment: His Pystykorva rifle, a submachine gun, a pistol Intelligence: Simo was one of the greatest marksmen of his time, having single-handedly terrified the Red Army to the point that he had as much of a bounty as Finland’s top commanders. He is infamous for making impossible shots, such as shooting seven men with a single round, or blasting off an opposing sniper’s scope simply to spite them. His exploits have also made him a master of camouflage and stealth, having evaded the combined efforts of entire squadrons along with counter snipers and artillery strikes and was known to wait for days at a time for his desired target to enter his sights. He was not lacking in close combat either, having fended off numerous opponents with his submachine gun and pistol when necessary, becoming the single deadliest soldier in modern history with over five hundred kills to his name. Weaknesses: Due to the bolt-action nature of his rifle, Simo can only fire one round at a time and must reload between shots, His Presence Concealment’s effects drop sharply once he begins his attack, Talvisota is taxing to maintain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm * Talvisota: The Winter War: Although Simo was never a magus and lived in a time where Mystery was thin, he nevertheless gained the ability to deploy a Reality Marble after becoming a Heroic Spirit due to the crystallization of his legend as a man who single-handedly struck terror into the hearts of over seven-hundred thousand Soviet soldiers though his actions. Upon activation, his surroundings are immediately transformed into the frigid forests of the Winter War, lowering the parameters of all foes who are not known to have fought in similar conditions by one rank (two ranks if the hero is known for fighting in tropical conditions). In addition, his Presence Concealment is rank is raised to EX, meaning that he cannot be detected through conventional or magical means even when he’s attacking, and his attacks will always hit their mark for as long as his foes have not pinpointed his position. Class Skills * Independent Action The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the Magical Energy supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's Magical Energy supply, the Master can concentrate their own Magical Energy on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply Magical Energy due to injury. Due to his incredible patience and ability to operate away from his allies for days at a time with minimal rations, Simo's Rank in this skill is B, which mean that is possible for him to stay in the world for two days without a Master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage. * Presence Concealment: The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Simo A+ rank proficiency in this skill renders him almost impossible to detect until the moment he begins to pull the trigger of his rifle, upon which this skill's effect sharply drops. Personal Skills * Clairvoyance: A skill that connotes superior long-range and dynamic vision used to supplement the use of long-range projectile weapons. Due to Simo’s ability to accurately snipe foes from several hundred meters away without a scope, with only hints of light, and in the cold blizzards of Finland, Simo has a C+ rank in this skill, allowing him to pick off foes from over four kilometers away with his rifle and several hundred meters away with his submachine gun and pistol. * Double Summon: Due to operating as a “sniper” who was tasked with eliminating specific targets rather than a “soldier” who fought on the front lines, Simo was granted the characteristics of both the Archer and Assassin classes. Notes: Talvisota lowers the Attack Potency and Durability of those affected by one Rank in the Nasuverse, which would be reflected in a tier drop. For example, Mountain level characters and attacks would become "At least City level", At least City level would become City level, City level would become At least Town level, and so on. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reppuzan's Pages Category:Fan Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Weather Users Category:Assassins Category:Nasuverse Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fate